Many types of spinal irregularities can cause pain, limit range of motion, or injure the nervous system within the spinal column. These irregularities can result from, without limitation, trauma, tumor, disc degeneration, and disease. Often, these irregularities are treated through a surgical procedure that may include, for example, immobilizing a portion of the spine. These treatments may involve, for example, replacing a damaged disc with an intervertebral implant and/or securing the adjacent vertebrae, for example, with a combination of screws and rods. For correction of a collapsed disc causing impingement of one or more nerve roots, for example, the disc space may be restored back to or near its original height and the collapsed disc may be replaced with a device and/or bone graft material.
In order to perform these procedures, a surgical opening is created, and a device such as a retractor may be used to enlarge the opening and facilitate access to the surgical site. The retractor may typically include one or more blades that can be adjusted to establish, provide, and/or maintain an appropriate opening that minimizes trauma to surrounding tissue. A distractor may also be used to distract the disc space, for example, by placing a portion of the distractor between vertebral bodies or by using adjacent level pedicle screws.
By using a pedicle-based retraction system, the retractor can perform the functions of both a retractor and a distractor. For example, the blades may provide for soft tissue retraction, and the pedicle screws may be configured to simultaneously facilitate distraction of the disc space. There is a need, however, for improved retractors which provide pedicle-based distraction and soft tissue retraction. For example, pedicle-based retractors require a secure connection between the blade and the pedicle screw. It is also desirable to have a mechanism to attach the blades to the screws after the screws have already been affixed to bone. Preferably, there is a minimal amount of tissue disruption when connecting the blades to the screws intra-operatively.